


Pizza con piña

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire is pining to the max level, I really can't explain this, Literal pining- Cause pines... Like pineapples? Ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Grantaire doesn’t want to admit his feelings but wants to vent about his unrequited feelings… to Enjolras. To avoid the latter figuring out that he likes him, Grantaire describes his love for him as pineapple pizza.“I love… Pineapple on pizza.”“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Grantaire.”“Yeah, I know, it’s been tough. Everyone seems to not be on board with me and-- pizza with pineapples… People need to let me mind my own business and let me love. Pineapple toppings that is.”“I understand.”“I don’t think you do, Enj.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Pizza con piña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciels_trashland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciels_trashland/gifts).



It was actually a routine by now to talk about how wonderful, beautiful, and perfect Enjolras was to his friends. As if babysitting him, Les Amis had the rotation of Russian Roulette with who had to listen to Grantaire babble on. This metaphor was an exaggeration but the point was that Les Amis were tired of it all.  
The next selected listener was Marius Pontmercy. Unfortunately for him, he had to listen to Grantaire rant about ‘his Apollo’ at their last meeting, and thus bolted away, avoiding him. As a result, there was a built-up complaint and adoration he just wanted to vomit out, unable to discuss with his other friends.

By the time Les Amis hurriedly dispersed after the meeting was over, only Enjolras and Grantaire were left in the Musaine.  
Enjolras sighed, not even looking at him as he was putting away his maps and plans written on paper, “What’s wrong R? You haven’t been talking to your friends today.”  
Grantaire drank his beer to the last drop. “Why do you care?”  
“I care about everything you contribute.”  
Grantaire blushed. Then he shook his head. Of the years he knew of this leader, he knew he was a master of accidentally saying suggestive things. It was either that or Grantaire always accidentally misinterpreted Enjolras. It didn’t hurt to dream… “What do you think I’m talking about with Les Amis?”  
Enjolras stared at him, confused in why he was asked a question with an obvious answer- his expression was so confident and sure, Grantaire for a split second really thought he was going to say “Me.” Instead, he said something which fitted with his personality and not some fantasised abridged version of himself. “Politics. About how terrible the Marxist ideologies are.”  
Grantaire nodded along… but he still had his frustration of his unrequited love built-up in him. He blamed this pile of emotions for what he said next. “It’s actually about something else.”  
“Oh?” Enjolras lifted his eyebrow as he leaned on the table with his arms crossed, looking all cool, his biceps were-- goddammit Grantaire was getting distracted again.

He scratched his head harshly as if trying to stop his mouth from saying something deadly. “I love…” Grantaire was at his height of panic, wanting to erase what he had just said. Quickly, he said the first thing that came into his mind. “Pineapples.” He immediately scrunched up his face in regret.  
“Oh.” Enjolras relaxed, not that it meant he was less confused.  
“On pizza.” He added, still not knowing where he was going with this. Honestly it wasn’t his fault: Enjolras’ sunny bright hair reminded him of pineapples. Especially when the fruit was spiky and sharp, just like Enjolras’ political mind. God. He was definitely going to regret this conversation. If he was going to come out alive from this conversation, he was going to make life-changing decisions. Maybe become a new man. Move far from this place. Think before speaking.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Grantaire.” At this point he wasn’t sure if Enjolras was being sarcastic or not but if he were, he was really selling the state of being genuinely surprised and sympathetic.  
Grantaire wanted to pull his hair out, but instead rubbed the nape of his neck. “Yeah, I know, it’s been tough. Everyone seems to not be on board with me and-- pizza with pineapples… People need to let me mind my own business and let me love. Pineapples toppings that is. Whatever a pineapple does with the cheese shouldn't be so important to them.”  
“I understand.” He said sincerely.  
“I don’t think you do, Enj.”  
For some reason he frowned. “Grantaire. I get it. You’re the minority in whatever situation you're not telling me of, and you’re worried. I can read you.”  
“No, Enjolras, I’m actually, literally, totally just talking about pizza.” He nodded with almost every word, trying to even sell to himself he was indeed just talking about pizza. Nothing deeper.  
“You talk about… pizza with your friends… every meeting?”  
Grantaire muttered, “It’s the only time I see them- It was the only time to give them an update on how I feel… about pineapples.”  
“Huh.”  
“You know, some people say pineapples don’t go well with pizza because they are drastically different from each other, both in tastes and looks. But I think they go well together. In fact they should just run away together! To the, uh, oven. And get baked. Under really, really hot temperature- I’ll stop talking now.” He was literally sweating at this point.

Somehow, Enjolras was still taking this seriously. Grantaire was absolutely amazed by this man. Not in the usual fashion, but still amazed.  
Enjolras stroked his chin, and yes, he was one of the very few people who unironically stroked their chin when they thought. “R, have you tried--”  
“I’m talking about you, Enj!” Grantaire bursted.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Pizza con piña’ by the YouTube channel Destripando la Historia where they tell a stigmatised gay love story through pizza and pineapple costumes (and yes, there is English subtitles).  
> They are absolutely hilarious and writes songs about mythologies and fairy tales and all of their songs are bangers. If you’re interested in those kinds of things please check them out, muchas gracias.


End file.
